Sigma (Mega Man X)
|crimes = Terrorism Attempted murder Attempted destruction Brainwashing Attempted cataclysm |type of villain = Anarchistic Terrorist}} Sigma is the supreme commander of the Mavericks and the main antagonist in the Mega Man X video game series, serving as the final boss for most games of the series (except for X8 and Command Mission). He is X's arch-nemesis. He is voiced by in Japanese beginning in Mega Man X4, and has different English dubbed voices per appearance: Jim Byrnes in the Mega Man cartoon, Charlie Fontana in X4, Walter Roberts in X7, Dave Pettitt in X8, Gerald Matthews in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X and Chris Tergliafera in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The latter also voiced Gundham Tanaka from the Danganronpa series and Rasticore from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Personality Original canon Sigma has an interesting trait that sets him apart from the other villains in the Mega Man X series. While most other Reploids lose control of their inhibitions and conscious though, and, for lack of a better term, go insane, Sigma does not. He is able to study and learn new things, such as the reasoning for X's constant worry, Zero's shady past, among other things. He is even able to conceptualize grand-scale plans and effectively strategize while in this state. With most infected Mavericks, we never see their true personality, as it is masked by the virus. However, Sigma shows his true personality all throughout. He is a bossy, brilliant, and destructive military strategist who uses this to his full advantage. His obsession with destroying humanity as well as X and Zero stems from the virus, but one thing that has always set Sigma apart is that he doesn't lose control of himself. Mega Man X6 might be the singular exception, because Sigma wasn't all there due to the damage inflicted on him in the previous game. Sigma has always been very discerning, intelligent, perspicacious, and imaginative, and remains so. He keeps his enemies' weaknesses in mind and preys on them (such as X's big heart, Zero's wanting to block out all mention of his bloody past, or Axl's discontent at being called a prototype). Sigma's personality itself, post-infection, has been very manipulative, ruthless, power-hungry, and sadistic. He controlled Dr. Doppler into distributing a placebo antivirus which was instead the virus, manipulated the Colonel and the General of the Repliforce (a military-like group meant to compliment the Maverick Hunters) into a full-scale war, and Blackmailed the leader of the mercenary Maverick hunting group Red Alert, Red with his infected and mind controlled friends into cooperating with him in fighting the Hunters. Relationship Friends/Allies *Dr. Wily *Vile *Lumine *Ultron Enemies *Mega Man X *Zero *Axl *Mega Man *Proto Man *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Guile *Charlie Nash *Dante Sparda *Morrigan Aensland *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor Odinson *The Hulk *Hawkeye Trivia *Sigma once fought Ultron in the popular internet show DEATH BATTLE and lost. *Sigma's design was made by fusing together the designs of three other villains who were used in early development of Mega Man X. Those designs were later used for basis for the X-Hunters. **In addition, his design does look similar to M. Bison's and Sagat's designs, and several fans have drawn comparison from his design and Braiking Boss. *In a 2008 Q+A, Keiji Inafune revealed that Sigma's design represents the idea of the impossibility of something being absolute. *Sigma is the 18th letter of the Greek Alphabet, which fits due to his main foe being X, it being used to show infinite or finite sums of variables, and derives from the Phoenician letter Sheen, which looks similar to the letter W, a possible reference to Dr. Wily. *Across the lore of the Mega Man X series, there are three different explanations on how Sigma got his scars: **From either a battle with X, seen in The Day of Σ OVA) **From batting Zero, seen in X4 **They were self inflicted, shown directly in the Rockman X manga and hinted in the Mega Man X 2017 novelization. *His Benial form from Megaman X8 looks similar to Abyss from the Marvel VS Capcom series. *If Sigma is used as the player's name in Mega Man 9, the game will censor it to "Si**a", possibly due to it resembling a offensive slur. *In Mega Man X8, Sigma's copy is weak to Dark Mantis' weapon, while his real form is weak to Optic Sunflower's weapon. This fits, as both are themed around dark and light respectfully. *In Mega Man X, Sigma's final form has no arms. However, Maverick Hunter X gives the form arms. *The "Wolf Sigma" form of Sigma is similiar to the 3rd Form of L.O.L.Z.H.A.X from Freddy in Space 2. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Military Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:God Wannabe Category:Mongers Category:Revived Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Nihilists Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Creation Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Master of Hero Category:Spy Category:Tyrants Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Brutes Category:Crackers Category:Saboteurs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessor Category:Oppressors Category:Giant Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fanatics Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cheater